Battle for Hearts and Minds
by Opera123
Summary: Nala, a woman who can read others thoughts as easily as drawing breath, is kidnapped by SHIELD to be used against Loki. Tormented by her gift, Nala must battle not only for herself but also for Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Part One.

**The Battle Within**

Nala knew that one day that her secrets would be discovered and someone would come in the night. She had hoped that she could find away to escape before the net closed in or at least put up a good fight. Instead, a sharp needle poke in her neck and with a small sigh she slipped into darkness. All her grand plans forgotten.

When she awoke she was laying on a bunk, attached to the wall. A small round porthole window revealed blue sky and clouds. Her stomach protested her moving and running toward a small seat less toilet she vomited repeated until her knees shock and there was nothing left to throw up. Leaning up against the wall she surveyed her surroundings, grey metal walls, and solid metal door, one port hole window that showed clouds floating by, one bunk, toilet, and small sink. She must be on some kind of military plane. Stumbling to the sink she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. Wishing she had a towel or even toilet paper she grimaced and sat down on the bunk.

Closing her eyes, Nala, carefully lowered the mental walls she had carefully constructed around her mind and reached outward to see who else was on board. She was hit with a tangled mass of thoughts and emotions, struggling not to loose herself to the flow she started to see, with her minds eyes, the different coloured threads of thoughts and started following them to the individuals. After one hour she knew many things about the people on the ship. Most of the crew worked for an organization called SHEILD, which worked toward protecting the world. Some individual however stood out from the others. There was one man filled with so much inner rage but outwardly remained calm, and the inner battle he fought was humbling to feel because it required so much inner strength. There were also several trained killers on board, who were looking for ways to make up for past sins. There was also a mind I recognized, Tony Stark. I held major shares in Stark Industries, and had met with him very briefly at meetings. Two minds were so different form the others that I could only describe them as alien in origin; the threads of one where so bright with electricity that they sparked when I followed them. This man, with the sparks, was in mourning for his brother. Pulling back I followed the other thread to the similar mind, what I found there was shocking. A Mind inside a mind. This man had been taken over by another and the inner battle was still raging. I wanted to learn more but I heard the door to my cell opening.

A flaming red haired woman held the door open with one hand and a gun pointed at my head with the other. "Try to get inside my head and I will put a bullet in yours."

"Okay Natasha", I answered. I smiled when she looked a little taken back that I already knew her name.

"Follow me," she motioned with her gun for me to follow her out of the room.

Standing up I slowly followed her out of the room and walked ahead of her down a surprisingly wide corridor. I tried to calm my rioting stomach. I felt very weak physically, I was curious of how long I had been unconscious. I was lead to a meeting room that had three people sitting in chairs facing me when I came in.

"Good morning Nala, please have a seat", said the tall, bald, dark skinned man with a black eye patch. He motioned for me to take a seat across from them.

Seeing no way out of this confrontation I sat. Before he could talk I looked at each of them and without a single regret allowed myself to slip into their minds. If they wanted to come into my house in the middle of the night and kidnap me then the rule book I usually played by was thrown out the fucking window. This was survival and escape. I leaned back in my chair and looked at each one in turn, trying to look calm and secure in my surroundings.

"Director Fury, Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria Hill have you ever heard of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights that was adopted by the United Nations?" I asked.

"I would have asked nicely Nala but I knew you would refuse. I needed your skills brought into this crisis that earth is facing. "

"I think you have my skills mistaken. I can't stop global warming, I don't have a cure for aids and I can't stop people from getting fat. "

Agent Hill looked seriously pissed, "I don't think you realize the seriousness of the situation."

I laughed at her mockingly, "Oh I get the fucking seriousness. I have been drugged, kidnapped, and brought aboard a flying boat to be used for my skills. I know that if I don't agree to your terms force will be used. I am up the biggest fucking river on a shitty flying boat and I don't have a fucking paddle."

She looked at me a little stunned, and then turned to Fury. "You shouldn't have brought her on board. She is to big a risk to security."

"I am aware of the risks but need I remind you of whom we are trying to get information out of?" Turning to me Fury said, "You have an amazing talent Nala and SHEID has need of it. Although you are very dangerous you are not without your weaknesses. I will remind you how all many orphanages and food shelters you support that would be forced to close if you were no longer able to access you many bank accounts."

Agent Coulson put a stack of white papers on the table for me to see, it was a list of all my banks with my account numbers listed.

I sighed and let my shoulders slump, trying to look defeated, maybe even humbled. Inside I was trying to find a way of this floating tub, searching through a mountain of minds for the key out.

"All we want is from you is to have a conversation with a man."

"Don't you mean god?" I asked. Fury didn't even blink an eye that I already knew about their other guest.

One hour later I found myself standing in an elevator with Agent Coulson. I picked up on a memory of a man, with wings on his helmet, Iron man and Director Fury taking this very elevator together, listening to bad elevator music. The memory, from Agent Coulson was so ridiculous that I almost start laughing.

The elevator opened up to reveal a large room with an inner circular room that held a man with two minds. I took my eyes off the other prisoner and glanced about the room, taking in the four armed guards and six scientists. All their minds I easily delved into and knew that all were loyal to SHEILD and its goals.

Nala walked toward the glass wall separating them. Outwardly, Loki appeared confident and in complete control. When she fully lowered her minds shields and looked at him with her inner eyes she saw a man trapped and being held captive by another. The real Loki was fighting for control and looking for weakness he could use to escape. I tried to talk to him but was met with sharp mental slap from the other mind.

"We need to know where he has hidden the Tesseract", said Agent Coulson.

"Hello little girl", purred the thing holding Loki captive. He looked me over and I knew what he saw. A young, girl with long blond hair with one bright pink streak, in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. No threat. Just another human meat sack.

"Who are you?" I asked. I found myself looking into his pale blue eyes. I noticed that he had some blue and purple bruises on his wrists and tried to keep my mind form finding out how they had come there. I was sure SHEILD had used other means of trying to get Loki to talk before kidnapping me.

"I am a god," he smirked down at me.

There were times I hated being only 5.1, I thought. "No you are not, who are you?"

He lost his smirk and looked at me more intently.

"I am Loki son of Odin..."

"Shut up, you are no son of Odin. You are nothing more than a parasite."

"I am Loki, brother to Thor", he yelled at me.

I tapped my head, and smiled at him. "I can see you. I am the only one who can. Let me introduce myself, I am the one who will be fucking up all your grand plans."

I turned away from the cage when I heard the elevator open. A big blond Viking walked out, dressed in silver armour and a red scarlet cape.

"Explain yourself woman. If that is not my brother who is it?" He barked at me.

So this was the Thor, the man with all the spark, I thought. He must have been listening to our conversation.

"Your brother is trapped. I can see two minds in one man. The man you know as Loki is trapped, and this parasite is using him."

Thor responded," What you speak of is impossible."

"Yeah well a little while ago I never thought aliens existed but here I am talking to a real Viking from outer space so how about you just have a little faith and just believe me."

Thor studied me for a minute before surprising me and asking," Can you free my brother?"

"I don't know. I have never seen this before. If I tried anything I could do more harm than good."

Thor put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me, "please try or my brother might be lost to me forever."

Sighing and mentally kicking myself for not being able to hide better from SHEILD I turned to Agent Coulson. "I will need to touch him."

"Our files say that you don't need to touch to use your gifts."

He spoke so calmly, like we were discussing what to eat for supper instead of physic surgery and instead of trying to save someone's brother. It infuriated me, how cold he seemed.

"I don't give a shit what your file says; I need to able to touch him," I growled back at him.

Thor stepped forward and volunteered, "I will be with her and hold Loki, so nothing can go wrong."

Not sure how physical strength would help Loki I remained silent. I knew that Agent Coulson would understand a show of physical strength over mental.

"Fine but I am calling for the others to be here also."

Thor nodded his consent.

A few minutes later, I saw the elevator open up and Tony Stark, Natasha, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton carrying a bow and arrows over his shoulder walked out and joined us. It was good to put faces to all the minds I had been looking into I thought.

"Hey who's the Blondie?" asked Tony Stark.

"Be nice Tony, I am one of your major share holders." I would have said more but I was interrupted by the thing in the cage.

"Do you think to scare me with a little girl?" called out the man from the cage.

"Will you shut up?" I yelled at him. I saw Tony smirk and Thor raised an eyebrow.

Tony laughed, "Stressed a little?"

"Yeah", I gave a small humourless laugh. "One minute I am sleeping in my own bed, the next I am drugged, held captive in a flying hell house and trying to do physic surgery on a sexy Viking from outer space."

"Ready?" I asked Thor, with a dry voice.

"Yes." Together we walked to the cages glass door and when it opened we stepped in as one. Thor jumped at this brother suddenly and they crashed to the floor. Quickly I put both hands on Loki's head and pushed my mind into his. It was a very strong mind that had trapped Loki, but I had inner rage from all that I had been put through. I channelled all my rage at the barrier surrounding the mind and once through the walls protecting it went searching for the parasite. I found it toward the back of the brain. It looked like a large black leach, when I touched it I felt a blinding white pain that travelled from my brain down to my toes, making every muscle in my body scream in agony. Gritting my teeth together I focused my energy and started focusing energy at the parasite until bit by bit it disappeared. Suddenly I felt Loki joining with me, trying to fight with me to free himself of bondage. The pain was almost too much but with Loki fighting with me I knew I could gain him freedom. Finally, I felt the leach rip free and saw it disappear. The place where it lay was bleeding so I did something I told myself I would never do, I healed his brain. Applying a light touch I made the bleeding stop, I also saw memories when I healed.

Loki and Thor together laughing, fighting together against armies and eating at feasts. The bond between the two brothers was very strong. I pulled away from the mind and was about to go back into my own mind when I felt Loki. He had known what I saw. I exited quickly, and when I opened my eyes I saw my hands covered in blood. I put a hand to my nose and when a hand waved a tissue in front of my eyes I took it and was surprised to see it came form Agent Coulson. I tried to stop my nose from bleeding but knew it would be awhile. I had put to much stress on my brain trying to heal Loki. I felt faint.

"Is the parasite gone?" asked Thor. He was kneeling over his now unconscious brother, but was looking at me.

"I have done all that I can", I said softly. I stopped fighting my body and allowed myself to slip into darkness.

A second later Loki's emerald green eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - **Introductions**

Nala awakened again on her bunk, this time however she was not alone. Thor sat on the edge of the bed. It was when she felt a pain in her head that she realized that her nose was stuffed with gauze. Putting a hand to her head she tried to sit up but was stopped when a large hand pressed her back into the pillow.

"The bleeding just stopped, rest", said Thor.

His scarlet cape was missing and he had removed his silver armour, he looked less god like now I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Thor spoke again.

"You have saved my brother; the house of Odin is in your dept."

"Give me an aspirin and a cup of coffee and we're even," I groaned. I had never pushed my gift this hard before and was worried about the backlash.

"The doctor already gave you something for pain, I believe. Also the dept is bigger than can be erased with a cup of coffee."

"Is your brother awake?"

"Yes, and demanding to see you. I told him I would come to check up on you."

"Couldn't he come himself?"

Thor got off the bed and leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"He is still being held. He remembers everything that he did while that thing was in his head but he is refusing to talk until he see's that you are well. "

"I bet Fury is pissed", I commented.

Thor looked troubled for a second before smiling. "He is still dry but does want you brought to Loki as soon as you are awake. I see that you are a little better now so I will carry you, if you would allow me?"

I laughed and then groaned as it hurt my head. "Well lead the way Viking."

He carried me down the same corridor I had been led through before. He talked as he carried me and I listened silently, content to not delve into his mind as I needed to rest my brain.

"I feel that you must learn a little of the sons of Odin. Me and my brother grew up together and were never far apart, and when he no longer wanted to be apart of Asgard I felt a deep loss. My parents and I even believed him dead for a time and my mother went into mourning and refused to speak to my father for many months. When he came to earth I followed here hopeful of returning home with him. I was shocked to find him even more changed an d filled with hate. Talking of ruling Midgard.

I know many in Asgard were secretly rejoicing at his demise."

I interrupted at this point. "Why were they joyful of his death?" I asked quietly.

Thor looked down at me and spoke softly. "It was foretold many, years ago that Loki would bring about the end."

I was confused. I met his stare. "End of what?"

"The end of all worlds."

It was then that I noticed that we were outside the door to the room where they were keeping Loki. I noticed the guard looking at us for a second before typing in a code to open the door. I saw the code and mesmerized it, not knowing if it would help me escape but the more I gathered the better my chances for leaving this floating tub. I had to be an army of one I told myself. I had to be mentally strong and not get involved in all this going on around me. At one time I had thought to offer myself to the services of the American government but changed my mind when I learned that I would be not working with them so much as them using me as a lab rat.

The room was almost empty except the guards with guns, the two Asgardians and I. I had to remind myself to never forget those who were listening and watching behind the cameras.

Loki was sitting on the bed provided for him in his cell when Thor and I came in but stood quickly and walked to glass to look at me. I also felt a something brush up against my mind, like a butterfly's wing. I raised my shields on my mind. I wanted no secrets escaping from me. I noticed Loki smile, the instant I shut him out.

I studied Loki; he was so striking. Almost to perfect. He was a tall and lean built, with raven black dark hair and flawless white skin with brilliant green eyes. His face was so intense and haunting at the same time. I turned my gaze away from his in order to gather my thoughts.

"Nala, thank you for saving me but you shouldn't have put yourself at risk," said Loki.

He spoke smoothly with a slight accent that felt very pleasing to the ears. Almost too pleasing thought Nala, with a hint of worry, for he had an effect on her. She felt her face heat up.

"I couldn't leave you trapped in your own mind." I was interrupted from say more by Agent Coulson.

"As you can see Nala is unharmed, where is the Terreract?" He spoke coldly and with a hint of anger. I hadn't seen him come in.

Loki turned to him and replied, "On top Stark tower, but it is already too late. The war is already here."

There was sadness in his voice, I thought. Thor stepped forward, and spoke to Agent Coulson. "Release my brother and together we will fight this battle for Midgard."

"No, Loki is still a risk. The team is assembled and if you work together..."

Thor walked over to Coulson and leaned down to make them eye level, and then lifted him up by his grabbing a handful of his suit and shook him a little. It looked effortless, I thought like he was picking up something off the floor for a closer look. It was then that I noticed his blue eyes had sparks of lightening in them. Wow, this guy really is wired, I thought.

"I am the defender of Midgard and both my and Loki are the sons of Odin," yelled Thor in his face.

"Brother, release him. Agent Coulson is but a servant of his master. I will remain in here for a little longer. Go fight. If the battle comes here I will then attempt to join in, but until then we must use diplomacy."

Thor lowered Coulson and very slowly unclenched his fist. Taking a step back, the god of Thunder, frowned deeply before nodding to me and then looking toward his brother.

"You always had a cooler head when dealing with foreign dignitaries, brother. I must go and assist my brothers in arms but I will return and have you released. "

He spoke with such conviction that I had no doubt that Loki would be released very soon or heads would literally be rolling down the halls. While I was thinking this over I saw that first Thor left and then Coulson. Starting to feel weak again I leaned against the railing encircling Loki's cage and slowly slid down until I was sitting with my knees pulled up. I rested my head backward keeping Loki in sight. He once again turned to me.

"Forgive me for not standing but I am still weak and have one killer of a headache," I said. I then felt strong arms surround me and hold me, I felt warm and comfortable in them. I looked around and no one was touching me. Looking to Loki I saw him smile.

"Little one, I am forever in you debt. I had thought I would never be free. Your gifts are truly amazing."

"You owe me nothing; I want only to be free again." I felt suddenly very shy of this man with the emerald eyes that made me feel like I was falling into his gaze. The feel of his arms around me was to soothing, and made me feel sleepy.

"We will both be free. My father would never allow either of us to stay imprisoned for any length of time."

Loki began pacing back and forth in his cell, while still keeping eye contact with me. He reminded me of a caged lion I had once seen in a city zoo. Both were caged but neither tamed. I had a feeling that while Loki had been trapped he had been able to withhold some of his power from whatever had been holding him.

"Your father is a long ways away, and he might not know that you are being held captive."

"Odin see's all and only becomes involved when necessary. If I was not released I am sure that he would send a legion of soldiers to my aid. And let us not forget my brother Thor. "

"Or you," I added.

He paused for a second in his pacing before moving again. "Or me," he agreed.

"So tell me about yourself," he asked.

"What don't you know? We have been in each others minds."

"Yes, but I still prefer to hear you tell me. I know it makes you uncomfortable to have me know so much without us even having a conversation first."

"You are so polite; I could almost imagine us sitting at a coffee house exchanging digits, instead of both of us being prisoners."

"I don't know what digits are but I would be willing to exchange anything with you if it meant more time in your presence. Now please tell me about yourself."

Nala closed her eyes and said, "I will tell you only what I guess SHEILD already knows, everything else will have to wait until I am no longer on this flying tub. I grew up in New York, and when I was thirteen I started to have the ability to hear and see into the minds of others. Anything more I will not admit to. I ran away from home when I was very young because my mom couldn't take me being so different. I am the youngest daughter, and I have two older sisters I never see. I live in New York. I play with the stock market to support myself." She peeked a eye open to see if he was still pacing, but found him now still and watching her intently so she continued. "I use the money I make to help others, I love to help homeless shelters and give funding to breakfast programs for elementary schools. I love listening to all kinds of music. Now how about yourself."

I could no longer keep my eyes open and was very content to just listen.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson; I am the adopted son of Odin All Father. I have one brother, Thor. My brother and I help my father with keeping peace in his realms. I have fought countless battles on many worlds. I could do magic from birth and have spent several millennia improving my skills."

Loki saw that Nala was asleep when he finished talking. Turning from her he waved his hand and conjured up a large bed covered with a dark green velvet cover, he pulled back the sheets. Walking to the door he waved his hand and the glass door opened. Taking a moment to freeze the guards, he walked over and scooped up Nala into his arms, smiling when she didn't awaken but curled more into his embrace. Breathing in her soft scent he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Waving his hand he changed her strange attire into something more appealing, a silken green shift that was loose and flowing. Not wanting to tempt himself further he covered her with the blankets. He briefly touched the strange pink stripe in her hair and smiled, she was nothing like he thought his future wife would look like but more than he had ever dared dream. Waving his hands over the bed he summoned the power needed to put her into a deep healing sleep and placed a net of protection over the bed, none would get close to her and live.

That done he left and went in search of Thor; he sensed that he was needed to help fight the war that had come to Midgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - **War has Come...**

**Loki POV**

I focused my mind on my brother and then push myself through space and found myself beside Thor. Thor was atop a tall building directing lightening at all the flying war machines that were coming from a dark hole that had been ripped in space. Bracing myself I gathered energy inward and cast a spell around Thor and myself to shield us form attack. Then I started casting a spell to attempt to close hole in space or at least slow down the attack.

I noticed twelve alien soldiers were attempting to creep up on us; quickly I focused energy and pushed it toward them. A second later they seemed to expand at an alarming rate before exploding outward. Thor seeing what I had done laughed, "Just like old times brother."

I joined in with a laugh. "Who could stand up to the son's of Odin." I jumped onto one of the giant serpentine creatures that undulated out of the black hole toward the city below. Thor jumped and joined me on the creature, and yelled, "For Glory and Odin." A second later the hammer came down and large bolts of lightening stuck the creature. The serpent let out a roar of pain but didn't die. I drove my sword into its head; it slumped and started dropping to the ground. Both Thor and I jumped and landed in front of the monsters giant jaws as it came it sliding to a stop, dust filled the air.

The Avengers were busy picking off one alien enemy at a time. Captain America yelled at us, get up to the top of Stark tower, and get that hole in the sky permanently plugged. Thor walked over to me and I formed a circular sphere of energy, together we rose up into the sky and I moved us to the top of Stark Tower. The Alien Commander was pacing back and forth on the outer walk way and I could see a red haired woman firing a weapon at aliens from behind a pillar, trying to find away to the tesseract. I set us down close to the Commander. Thor and I stood shoulder to shoulder. The sky was dark with storm clouds and lightening forked sporadically throughout the clouds, winds whipped at our faces.

Pointing his hammer at the commander, Thor said, "End this now, before all your soldiers are dead."

"You may have been swayed by pleas from your brother but I still serve my master, "said the Alien Commander to Loki.

I raised my sword and brought the tip of it to the commander's neck. "Your monsters are dead or dying. Your men are overwhelmed. There is no victory here. Go back to your master; tell him Midgard is now protected by both sons of Odin."

"Give me the Tesseract and I will take my men and leave," he growled.

I pressed my sword until it pressed into the commanders skin and thin green drops of blood dripped, "The spoils of war go to the victors. The Tesseract is going to be taken from Midgard and moved far from your master's reach." Then moving with blurring speed, I swiped my sword and used the flat side of the blade to knock the commander on the side of his head, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Thor picked up the commander and together they flew through the air toward the black hole in the sky, and he swung the commander through the hole. Seconds later, Iron man flew past with a large nuclear missile.

**A little while later...**

Loki walked toward Nala resting in the bed, and with a wave of his hand the protective spell lifted and uttering a secret word softly she awakened. He was relieved to see the dark circles under her eyes gone and her skin looked more pink instead of white.

"Is that green slime on you and why are you dressed up as a bull" she asked?

Looking a little insulted, he removed the helmet and placed it on the bed. "This green is the blood of our enemies and this is helmet was a gift from my father."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, only to pull back with a frown.

"What is that smell?"

"That is what on earth we call morning breath. I need to brush my teeth and shower. I also need to eat."

Nala struggled to push the heavy blankets off and stand while Loki replied, "That is why I have come. Stark is insisting that we come to a celebration feast and I wanted you to come with me."

Standing beside the bed, Nala looked down at herself. "What the hell am I wearing and for another thing, how did I end up in this bed in this room?" Her voice becoming loader with every word until she was yelling.

"You fell asleep. I simply placed you in a bed with appropriate attire."

She stormed up to him and poked a finger in his chest. "You change my fucking clothes without me knowing again and I will so fuck with your head that you will end up wearing a cowbell around your neck for the next year and not even know its there." Running two hands through her hair she tried to calm herself down.

"I would tell you that you are beautiful when angry, but you are looking at me like you would like to hurt me." He heard her mumble something about stupid alien men.

Sighing loudly, "Give me my old clothes back so I can change and then lets go to this feast you mentioned. I am hopeful that it is off this floating tub."

Loki took two steps away from the tempting little woman that seemed to be near bursting with anger. He was tempted to get her to direct it at him but knew she wasn't ready yet for the physical side to a relationship with him, yet. Waving a hand toward her, he changed her clothes into what she had on before with one or two altercations. He also changed his own clothes to something less Asgardian.

Nala looked down at herself and was pleased to see her favourite blue jean again and t - shirt, but now the shirt was dark green instead of white, she also felt extremely clean all over. Raising an eyebrow at him he only responded that green looked good on her. She also saw that he had changed his attire to black blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked like such a bad boy she thought with a smirk and then gave herself a mental slap. She could not afford to even notice this guy; he was bad news any way she looked at it.

"I was hopeful that you would allow me to give you a small gift", he said.

Nala saw that he held out a small intricately carved wooden box. She took it and inside on a bed of green silk laid a delicate gold torc. The necklace would lay flat on the skin and was engraved with cymbals that she couldn't understand. Looking at Loki she couldn't help but see how hopeful he looked so without trying to think to hard on it she placed it around her neck.

"Its breath taking, and feels very light," she commented.

"I hope that it always feels that way," he replied cryptically. "Come let us join the others, for you must eat and regain what you have lost in strength." He kissed her very quickly on the lips before she could even think to protest and placing arms around her, he focused on his brother and the others.

At a small waffle house restaurant.

Nala and Loki appeared in front of a table seating, Captain America, Iron Man, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor. All the Avengers where still dressed as though they had just walked off the battle field. Only Pepper looked like a cool English rose, with out a hair out of place or wrinkle in her perfect suit, yet somehow she look perfectly at ease sitting next to Tony. Seating Nala next to Thor, Loki took a seat on the other side of her.

Nala looked first at the table that was covered with a heaping pile of waffles, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Trying to ignore the other dinners staring at them with mouths hanging open, she started putting lots of everything on her plate. A waitress came by and gave her a cup of coffee. Once she had eaten half way through a meal she looked up to see ever one at the table watching her.

"What, I haven't eaten since I don't know how long? What day is it?"

"It is Tuesday," Pepper replied.

Nala's eyes became huge, "I haven't eaten in three days." Turning to Thor beside her she said, "Remind me to totally mind fuck with Fury the next time I see him. The ass takes me and can't even feed me. I am so going to make him wish he had never put a finger on me."

Tony interrupted, before Thor could reply, "So Nala, you mentioned that you are a share holder in Stark Industries."

"Yes, I own stock in your company. Which reminds me, Pepper I would like to steal you away form Tony, would you be interested?"

Pepper smiled and without looking at Tony said "what is your company's name?"

Taking another sip of coffee, I replied with a cheeky smile, "Fiends United Cosmic Karma Unity, I would make you chairman. I feel at this time that I will step down and working more behind the scene." She noticed that everyone at the table was once again looking at her strangely.

Tony started laughing, "You named your company F.U.C.K.U."

I smiled back, "I started my company when I was sixteen, and living in a small apartment."

"Your one of our biggest share holders, in many of our companies", added Pepper.

"I love the stock market and when I find a company I am interested in I go have a little chat with the CEO's."

"You take insider trading to a whole new level" added Natasha in a thick Russian Accent.

"I don't remember having a meeting with you?" said Tony.

"I met you at a party you where having at your house, you were very drunk but I hate to say it still incredibly brilliant. After our talk I started buying stock. So, Pepper are you interested? I will let you name your salary; give you shares in the company. "

"Will you stop trying to steal away my employee!" snapped Tony.

"I am afraid at this time I will have to decline but I thank you for the offer", Pepper smoothly answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. I listened to Thor and Loki try to defend their choice in head gear. Tony wanted to know if Loki was a bull and Thor, with wings of his helmet, was a duck then what did other Asgardian dress up as. Both brothers looked highly insulted and started arguing with him about warriors armour.

Captain America joined in and asked Tony if he went through the car wash with his armour. Tony replied by asking the Captain if he was going to go on the road entertaining the troops again by singing and dancing. The mood at the table was very light and everyone was in good humour. Then Thor mentioned how there was a lack of proper drink at the table and Loki made a large oak barrel appear. When everyone had a mug of ale in front of them Thor stood and raising his mug turned to Nala.

"I want to raise glass to our victory today but also to congratulate my brother on his coming joining to the Lady Nala."

Everyone but Nala joined in the toast, she was too stunned. She turned to Loki, "why did your brother say that?" She asked in a strained voice.

"You are wearing his house colours and wearing his torc", replied a confused Thor.

"A green T-shirt and a necklace does not mean we are engaged," replied Nala. She noticed that once again she was the centre of attention, which she hated.

"Green is Loki's colours to wear them along with a wedding torc is how men proclaim to others their intended in Asgard," said Thor.

Nala reached up and tried to remove the torc but it wouldn't budge. Then turning to Loki she put both hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he didn't even move.

"Here on earth we ask women before tricking them into engagement. I don't even like you. You can take that cow helmet of your and stick it up your ass," yelled Nala. That said she stormed out of the restaurant.

Thor was smiling at Loki, looking not even a little repentant, "Brother you're loosing your touch."

Loki looked more amused than worried. "Did you see that fury?"

"I did. Have to say your woman is very fierce."

"Jealous?" asked Loki, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes," he smiled back.

"I hate to break up this interesting display of Asgardian male bonding but the girl is getting away," said Tony.

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes, before winking at Pepper.

"The chase makes it only the more sweet when you catch them", replied Loki. Still grinning he followed Nala out of the restaurant.

He knew she was already in the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Author: I want to thank all the fans that were kind and PM me, your kind words were very gracious.

I also want to state that I don't own any thing connected to Marvel.

This next chapter is definitely M rated and my first attempt at writing anything of this kind. I apologize to all who read this and find my spelling errors and numerous grammar mistakes, I tried my best.

And to my Muse, who inspired me to write, I'll thank you later.

**Chapter Four - Screwed in more ways than one...**

Nala moaned and pressed her heels down onto Loki's shoulders, trying to encourage him to not stop. Her hands fisted in the bed sheets and she lifted her pelvis upward trying to get closer to the rapture he was giving. One of his large hands was toying with her nipple and the other hand was dipping two fingers into her at a steady rhythm. A thumb did a gentle rub on her clit. Her moans became loader and just when she was reaching a peak she looked down into an intense face with emerald coloured eyes and felt him pull away form her.

"When are you coming Nala?" he asked.

Nala awoke, alone and in her bed, with a scream of frustration. Getting up from the bed she walked to bathroom and into the shower. In the black marble shower stall she let the cold water cascade down her body trying to cool down her throbbing body. After one week of nightly wet dreams she felt on the constant verge of orgazism, but nothing seemed to bring her to release. Loki was trying to force her to come to him for release. Nala had thought about it but I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

Finishing her shower, she put on a robe. Then turned on her laptop and searched first the stock markets over seas, making some notes to pass along of changes she wanted. Reading the newspaper, she noticed, Both Thor and Loki had made the front page everyday since the battle in America. Reading the article she learned that Tony Stark was having a charity event to raise money for all the small businesses that had been damaged during the attack and that both Thor and Loki would be attending. Slowly a smile spread across her face. It seemed she would be going back after all and picked up the phone and called her assistant.

"Hi, Alice, it's me. I need you to find me a dress. What kind? Well I want it to get me laid, so use your best judgement. Get matching stiletto's that are killer. No jewellery, I have a necklace."

Nala laid a hand on the gold torc still around her neck.

"Will you stop laughing, I have to tell you two more things, I want the dress to be emerald green and I want tickets to Starks big charity event."

Hanging up the phone and her next call was to the spa downstairs; Nala suddenly felt like a change in appearance was needed. If Loki wanted to play games, fine let's play she thought.

**Two Nights and Two More Cold Showers Later...**

Nala left the limo with her assistant Alice and knew that she had never dressed so sexy in her life. Knowing she was playing with fire but had reached a point where she wanted a little revenge. Trying to not loose her resolve, she tried to look confident and relaxed. She felt Loki in her mind and for once didn't raise her walls but allowed him to feel her arousal and desire. Wanted him to know the affect he had on her.

Walking up to the bar and ordered a drink. Nala felt Loki place his arms around her and press himself into her. Alice watched them with big eyes, and seeing how her boss wasn't protesting moved away to give them space.

"Do you have any idea the affect you are having on me right now, seeing you wear my colours," questioned Loki?

Feeling his hard length pressed into my back she smiled wickedly up at him from over my shoulder. "I can feel it. I did wear this for you."

Nala looked down at herself, and for once didn't feel self-conscious about wearing a micro-mini cocktail dress in bright green silk, with six inch gold stilettos. She had even changed her pink highlight in her hair to a deep green, and had left her blond hair loose around her shoulders.

"I am flattered that you did all this for me. Come let me take you somewhere we can be alone," he said against her neck.

Nala moved away from him. "I might have dressed this way for you but I won't be leaving here with you. I don't want you, or any other man. I cam here tonight to find someone else to give me relief."

She tried to walk away but he held onto her arm and whispered into my ear. "You belong to me. Try to give another man what is mine and I will not be responsible for my actions. We are connected; if you would stop running away you would see this."

Nala turned fully around, he didn't move an inch and she could now feel his hard length on my stomach. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit with a green silk tie. Loki looked good enough to eat, but she refused to give in to her desire.

"What I see is you trying to control me." Pulled her arm away she went looking for Alice. Alice was on the dance floor surrounded by men and women; downed her vodka and Nala joined her.

Nala felt his eyes on her and his mind in hers. She let the pulsing music take her away and when one of the handsome men dancing near smiled she returned it. She could feel his anger growing but refused to heed his earlier warning. Loki had been pushing her buttons literally all week and she wanted a little revenge for all he had made her suffer

Suddenly, Thor was swinging Nala up into his arms and she saw Alice being distracted by Clint Barton. When she started to struggle but Thor said, "have you no thought to the safely of others?" He carried her outside onto the balcony where he put her down. See that they were alone, but I knowing Loki was listening from their mental connection. Nala tried to hold in her anger.

"He doesn't own me; I can do whatever I want." She tried not to flinch when thunder rumbled ominously overhead, and lightening forked between the clouds overhead. A storm was rolling in.

Thor leaned against the railing and spoke. "I have been alive for many years, and in all that time I have never seen my brother seek out a wife. He means you pay you a great honour by trying to court you, and how do you return his attentions, with scorn. If you continue to go down this path I am not sure if you will be content to where it leads."

When he was done talking he stormed away, and turning to watched him leave. Nala saw Loki in the doorway staring at her.

Suddenly she felt very stupid for dressing up and coming here. She turned and walked further away from him, deeper into the shadows of the balcony; where there was an alcove with a bench. A vine of red roses grew on the walls and railing, the sweet perfume filled the air and Nala breathed it in. She was done running. As soon as the thought filled her head he gathered her close in his arms. She leaned into him.

He picked her up and carried her to the bench. Putting her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. He broke away from her to lift the dress over her head. He let out a shuddering breath when he saw that she wore no bra or panties. She lay backward on the bench and brought up her knees and placed her high heels on the edge. Putting herself completely on display for him. He said something low and in a language she didn't understand. Then he waved a hand and all his clothes disappeared and he was before her, gazing up at his arousal and feeling her body tighten with need to join with him. His hands caressed her breasts and trailed downward to gently rub her clit. She groaned, and lifted up her hips. His eyes darkened with intensity and he increased his rhythm. The desire built higher and higher and then her orgasm ripped through her and she screamed her release as the rain began to fall. She felt him tug her knees further apart and he braced his arms above her head. Looked down at her, he kissed her lips. She felt his heavy erection press against her opening.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked. His voiced sounding strained.

"You", she answered.

She then felt him grab hold of her and surge upward, filling her. She felt herself climbing again toward a second release. Loki kept a hard fast pace driving into her with a fury; the sound of them coming together filled the air. Her vision blurred as hot waves of release washed over, she felt him find his own release a second later. He collapsed on top of her and she could feel the fast pace of his heart on her chest.

The warm rain washed over them, as they tried to regain their senses. In each others arms, they were in no hurry to move or cover themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

So I don't own any of the Avengers, but it is a pretty delicious thought.

Please forgive the typos and grammar mistakes, I am trying to improve.

**Chapter 5 **

Loki and Thor looked around the spacious loft that Nala called home as she said all the house rules. She tried to ignore the heated looks Loki was giving her and the amused ones from Thor.

"I will not do your laundry, wash your dishes or cook your food. I will make the coffee, but I always get the first cup."

"Why," asked Thor?

"Because everyone knows that the first cup is the best, and if I make it then I get to have first dibs."

She showed Thor the bedroom that would be his and led Loki by the hand, to the bedroom they would be sharing. Seeing that the room was almost entirely white, he asked, "Is white your colours?"

"Remember the memories of me living on the street?" Seeing him nod she continued. "Well when you live on the street, nothing you own stays clean very long. I like white because it looks clean. If you want to change it to green I would be okay with that."

Gathering Nala in for an embrace he kissed the top of her head before he pulled her onto his lap. Turning into him she kissed him deeply while he slid a hand up her shirt, and cupped her breast; a thumb rubbed her nipple back and forth over her lace bra.

Thor was suddenly opening their bedroom door, "we have guests, both of you had better come."

Walking into the open living area of the loft they saw Natasha and Bart talking together in hushed voices before seeing them return. Nala was not happy to see them; seeing how they worked for Shield, an organization that had kidnapped and threatened her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Nala?

If Natasha was offended at our lack of welcome she didn't show it. If anything it seemed to amuse her.

"Last night a science research facility was destroyed. The employees are describing the attackers as two men, one blond and one with black hair. Where were you last night?"

Before Thor or Loki could respond Nala picked up a phone and dialled her attorney. "I need you at the loft like five minutes ago." When she had hung up her phone she turned to her uninvited guests.

"Unless you have a warrant for their arrest I want you to get the hell out. My attorney will be here shortly."

Thor spoke to Bart, "What was stolen?"

Natasha and Bart shared eye contact, and then Bart said, "It was one of the research centres for the Tesseract."

Nala added, "Don't you mean it was manufacturing facility for weapons that were being designed to work with Tesseract technology?" She smiled coldly at them and then feeling Loki coming up behind her leaned into his embrace, and pulled his arms around her.

"I told you to stay the fuck out of my head", snapped Natasha. She had on a gun at her hip which she touched briefly.

Nala smiled back, but it was all teeth. "Don't think I don't know it was you two who drugged me. And for the record that's not fucking with your head this is." Bart suddenly grabbed a Natasha and holding her in a tight grip, kissed her passionately, grabbing her ass at the same time. Suddenly they broke apart with Bart gasping for air and looking a little stunned. Loki started laughing and gave me a little appreciative squeeze for the demonstration I had just given.

The sound of a car driving up with breaks squealing in protest filled the air seconds before four white men in business suits came jogging into the building. The oldest looking of the men took in the situation at a glance before walking up to Natasha and Bart. "My clients will not be talking at this time but if you want to set up an appointment I will be more than happy to meet with you."

Nala couldn't help but grin. She hated lawyers but they were a necessary evil when dealing with Wall Street. Her attorney had the reputation of a pit bull.

Natasha spoke to Thor next, "if you don't cooperate it makes you look only guiltier."

"It would seem that you treat the guilty the same as the innocent. Go back to your master and tell him that we are defenders of earth. We did not come to pillage", said Thor.

Seeing no way to continue talking with the attorneys present, Natasha and Bart turned and left.

Nala thanked her attorneys for coming and assured them that she would keep them informed and wouldn't talk without them present. She did give them Shields name and told them start a suit. When her lawyer asked what they were suing for she told him to be creative and think of something. She wasn't sure if Shield could be dragged into court but if any lawyer could find a suit it would be hers. As soon as they left, the three of them went into the kitchen and Thor and Loki sat down at the table while Nala made coffee.

When Loki and Thor asked about the strange men in suits she told them it was a strange earth custom of how to deal with unwelcome guests.

Although Nala was tempted to get the answers she wanted from them without them knowing she refrained. Neither disserved to have their private thought invaded in that way. When Loki and her shared thoughts it was more in the way of communication and feelings.

"How come neither one of you is surprised by the theft," she asked?

"The Tesseract is a source of unlimited power, just because we moved it does not mean that others will not come looking for ways of gaining its power", said Loki calmly.

Seeing the coffee was done perking, Nala got up and poured each of them a cup, making sure it put the right one in front of her chair, then she put the pot back on the burner.

"We should probably find out who is looking at trying to gain knowledge of the tesseract", added Thor.

"If we are busy doing that who is going to be here with Nala", added Loki.

"I am not a child. I do not need a babysitter."

Ignoring her comment, Thor replied, "I will get us some added help." Loki looked at his brother for a moment before slowly nodding yes.

Nala took a sip of her coffee, intent on ignoring both them, before banging the mug down on the table. "You do not mess with a woman's coffee!"

Both brothers started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter went a little darker than I had planed but that's what happens when you write while drinking rum. It is rated M for a reason.

If you don't like it don't read it.

I guess I should add, I don't own Marvel.

**Chapter Six - Lessons To Be Learned**

Five men were now living in Nala's home. Thor had come back with them late at night, telling her that until they returned home to Asgard these men would be staying. Nala quickly made a space available for them on the first floor of the building. Alice, her assistant, made arrangements for three beds to be delivered, along with more food.

Fandral Hogan and Volstagg, were introduced as the warriors three. Thor told her that in Asgard they were legendary in battle, and had fought beside Loki and himself on many a battle field.

Hogan looked oriental in appearance and spent most of his time sharpening his sword at the kitchen table.

Fendral was of slight build with light blond hair and a smile always on his lips. When he kissed Nala's hand after being introduced Loki had pulled her back and placed his arm around her shoulders. In her mind she had a picture of Loki dressed as Tarzan and herself as Jane, she could feel Loki's laughter when she shared the thought.

Volstagg was a large round man with a great big bushy red beard and wore a strange helmet with three long feathers on top. He always had food in his hand or mouth. He had licked his lips when he had met Nala and winked at her boldly and had laughed a great belly shaking laugh when she had retreated once again to Loki's side.

Having three more guest in the house had added to the stress for Nala and wanting to get away from it all she decided to go into work the next morning.

Waking up early she sneaked into the shower, leaving a still sleeping Loki in bed. Deep in thought while she washed her long hair she didn't hear anyone come in. The feel of large hands messaging her breasts, with a bar of soap, made her eyes snap open. Loki stood before her smiling wickedly down at her. His intense green eyes making her feel weak in the knees. He really was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"I have to go into the office today and get some work done. I would love to stay home and play but work is calling."

He lost his smile and replied, "You cannot go anywhere, because it's not safe." He bent down to kiss her but she pulled away and took a small step back.

"I am going to work today and you can stay here with your brother." She tried to sound firm but having a large aroused man standing two feet in front of her put a waver in her voice.

"You think to defy me?" He had an edge of steel in his voice.

I guess the honeymoon phase of their relationship was over, she thought.

"No it's just that I have to get work done. I can't stay in bed all day."

"It is your safety I am thinking about."

"I am not a child. If you think you can tell me what to do then maybe I am not the woman you need."

A second after this thought was formed; he grabbed hold of her hands, turned her, and placed them on the wall.

"Do you think to leave me? You have accepted me, there is no going back. You are the only woman I need but I see I must show you again."

Nala struggled to move her hands but it felt like ropes had tied them to the wall. She struggled for a second before she felt his arousal pressed up against her bottom. This stilled her movements and made her rethink her decision of saying no but his words made her burn with anger.

"You do not get to say no to me. You belong to me. You are my betrothed and soon to be my wife. The only word you get to say is yes." He then slid into her wet channel with one stroke. He held onto her hips as he pushed himself in and out of her forcefully. Trying to hold onto his anger. When she started to struggle, he gave her a quick slap on the ass. This only made her struggle more. He gave her a few more light slaps until she stilled. She couldn't stop her traitorous body from melting around him.

Nala was so angry and aroused at the same time which made her feel very confused. She struggled in vain to get her hands loose but that only earned her a spanking. The only thing she could do is raise the walls up in her mind. She heard him laugh huskily.

"Raise your walls to keep me out but I know that you still want me. I will teach you this lesson as many times as needed until you no longer have thoughts of leaving me. You must also learn to accept my rule."

She could feel herself reaching a peak when he stilled and withdrew. Her hands were suddenly free, turning around; she faced him again on wobble legs. Her body felt like it was screaming for release. Seeing his cock was still very fierce and just an inch away from her stomach made her wander why he had stopped.

"If you want relief, you must first please me," he spoke in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

Nala refused to meet his eyes but instead lowered herself until she was on her knees. Grasping him firmly, one hand around the base and with the other she to cupped him. She began to slowly take him into her mouth. He was so large that she knew she could never fit him all in but she used her tongue to stroke the sensitive underside and to suck on the large tip. She took him as deep as she could.

Loki leaned into her menstruations, with a groan of his own. One hand he put gently on her check and the other he fisted in her hair. The feel of her hot wet mouth was so intense that he almost forgot that he was trying to teach her something. He watched her, with half closed eyes, licking up water that was flowing down his cock. His release ripped through him and he watched as she first swallowed then gently lick him clean. She looked up at him with dazed eyes, full of desire.

Picking her up under her arms and he put her on a narrow shelf that was off to the side. He spread her thighs and gently sucked on her clit. She held onto his shoulders for support. Soon after he began she screamed her release and slouched forward. He held her for a moment in the steam of the shower. Picking her up he carried her out of the shower and stood her briefly while he patted her dry. Then wrapping her in a towel he carried her back into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he watched her roll away from him and face the wall.

"I see that I have been too indulgent with you. I blame myself. I have much I must teach you. You will stay in the house, and not leave. I am sure that you can conduct your business from within these walls. I had hoped to leave Midgard with you soon but we must put off our leaving. Thor and I agree that there is still a threat to Midgard. When he bent to kiss her shoulder and felt her tense under his touch, sighing loudly he left the room.

Nala was so confused; she had thought that they would have a partnership. Men from Asgard were very different. She had to figure out some way of getting along with Loki because she had already tried to run away and that had proved pointless. She also knew that if she ran a second time he would come looking for her.

Standing up she walked to the closet and opening up both double doors she viewed her clothes. Every single item in her closest had been changed. Gone were her yoga pants, shirts and jeans. Instead she found dresses, all in various shades of dark green. Some of the dresses were long and flowing and others so short that they must be for the bedroom only. Seeing nothing else to wear unless she wanted to put on a bed sheet, she started looking through the clothes until she found a dress. Opening her underwear drawers she saw that he had made changes here as well. Picking out silk stockings and a matching green bra and panty set she dressed. She left her hair down to dry. Before leaving the room she looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognise herself. The dress fit perfectly, flowing to her ankles, leaving her arms bare, and the fitted front cupped both her breasts making, them look fuller. The dress was made of silk with a swirling pattern to the emerald green. Her skin had a healthy glow and her lips seemed a little puffy from all the kissing.

Leaving her bedroom she found Thor and Loki in the kitchen talking, when she walked in she blushed under the intense heat from Loki's gaze and even Thor seemed to be looking at her with interest. Seeing his brother looking at his woman Loki gave him a cuff on the back of the head.

"Get your own woman brother, this one is taken," said Loki

"I am not yet dead brother. When a woman that lovely walks into the room all eyes must turn to admire her beauty."

Seating herself at the table Nala took the mug Loki handed her and accepted the kiss he gave on the cheek.

"It is the first cup", was all he said to her. She took a sip of the rich black brew and sighed. First cup really was the best, she thought.

"Will you be staying at the house today," asked Thor?

Without looking at Loki, Nala replied, "Yes, I think I will be working out of my home office today."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Give and Take.

He found her on the roof, sitting on the edge, looking up at the full moon and the stars. She had tears in her eyes. He joined her on the edge and looked up at the moon with her. Her green dress and long blond hair fluttered in the wind.

He could feel the inner struggle she was fighting and he wasn't sure how he was going to help her through this. He had felt this was coming form the beginning.

"When I was little my parents loved me, but when I started to change they couldn't cope with it. They left me. I got used to being alone. I carved out a life for myself, built something. Now I have you and Thor and all this talk of moving to Asgard." She wiped a stray tear from her face and continued. "Everything is moving so fast, I haven't had a chance to really think."

Loki turned to her and answered, "I have felt your struggle, and I am not sure how I can help you. I have tried to give you space, but when you start thinking about leaving me. I feel my control slipping. If you would lower your mental walls and merge with me it would help calm your fears."

He brushed his fingers over her check as another tear slipped free. "I can not face a future without you in it. I refuse to go back to that dark place where I didn't have your light to guild me."

Nala gave a little shiver as the wind picked up even more and leaned into Loki's warmth. Loki immediately flicked his wrist and a soft dark green sweater appeared around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks and linked their fingers together.

"I am not like your family Nala; I'm not going to leave you when things get rocky. We have so much time to work through your fears. If you could just give me your trust."

Nala struggled to explain how she was feeling. "I trust that you won't hurt me but I am not a child. I have been on my own for so long that having someone come and take so much control makes me want to pull away."

She felt his fingers tense and she tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her.

"I see you as a precious gift given to me by the fates. Humans are so fragile, until I get you home your health and well being are a constant worry."

"Wait, what happens when I get to Asgard?"

He looked surprised at her question. "You will eat of the golden apple."

"Golden apple?"

"It will give you the strength of the gods."

Swinging her legs around Nala started pacing back and forth on the roof. With the light of the full moon, Loki could see her quite clearly, and tried not to get to distracted by the arousal she created in him when she displayed all this pent up anger. But with every swing of her hips and every pointed finger in his direction it was definity getting harder. He tried to listen to what she was saying now.

"This is just what I am talking about, you making huge decisions without even talking to me about it."

"What huge decision. You excepted me in your life, there is no going back. Eating of the golden apple is just part of that decision. Did you think I would only be in your life for one of your Midgard life times? I will not let even death steal you from me."

Loki tried to hold her hand but she took a quick step back, and asked him, "I want you to include me in big decisions. If you explain why you are not letting me do something maybe we could avoid future fights."

Frowning at her for retreating from him, he crossed his arms over his chest and studied her intently feeling her resolve. "I will try to talk more, but when it comes to your safety there might not be time to do this talking you ask for."

Nala moved closer to Loki and put herself within arms reach, he immediately pulled her into his lap. Feeling his arousal made her shift a little and he held onto her hips to stop her from making him more uncomfortable.

"I will agree that if I am in danger we can skip the whole lets talk but if you can see a way to talking more than I will give you all my trust and give up all thoughts of leaving."

As soon as she was done talking he kissed her deeply on the lips. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. The wind gusted suddenly and Nala shivered again. Pulling away from him she said, "Maybe we should move this inside."

"There is no privacy in this house. Having all these men around you makes me feel on edge. When I bring you to Asgard I will build us a place far from others where we will have time alone to get to know each other properly and I can calm all your fears of the future."

Nala put her head under his chin and snuggled into his warmth. She yawned and asked, "Tell me about this house."

Enjoying the feeling of her relaxing against him, he thought of the house he would share with her. "I will build it high on the mountain over looking a lake. The rooms will be large and open. I will put many bedrooms in it for all the children we will have. "

He waited to see what she would say, but discovered that she had fallen asleep. "I will take your silence as acceptance." He smiled to himself as he lifted her up in his arms with the intent of putting her in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Lessons taught **

Nala awoke to a large hand being pressed over her mouth. She crawled at the hand and struggled to get free. In her mind she reached out to Loki, screaming for help. A second later she realized that it was Loki's hand and he was warning her to be quite. In her mind he spoke," intruders have come, wait for me here; I will place protections around you."

Silently he left the bed and dressed in Asgardian battle attire. The gold on his armour shone in the moon light that filtered from the window. Before he picked up his sword he placed a spell on the bed room which would allow no one to enter. Picking up his sword he disappeared before Nala's eyes, leaving her staring at a blank white wall.

Nala hesitated a second before jumping off the bed and running to the closet. Quickly she scrambled into the darkest green clothes she could find. Satisfied that at least now she would be not found naked. She waited. Sitting on the bed watching the door, staining to hear anything from outside. She let down the walls in her mind and tried to figure out who had come into her home.

There were eleven men and one woman who were strangers in her home. Delving into their minds she found that eleven of the men were in agony, the feelings so intense that it felt like the flesh was being ripped from their bones. The woman was swamping her with feelings of self directed anger at being caught, and was known to her. Thinking the danger was under control she carefully opened the bedroom door to the open living area. The sight that greeted her was horrific and the intensity of the feelings in the room was a bit overwhelming for her mind. Ten men dressed in black Shield uniforms writhed on the floor while Natasha watched with a look of horror, unsure of what was happening to them. The Warriors Three, Thor and Loki surrounded the Shield agents. Pointing his hammer at them Thor said, "It was foolish of you to come. I had thought that after we met with Fury we could avoid this."

Unsure of what Thor was talking about Nala walked closer to Loki. Before she could reach him, Natasha did a smooth running jump and tumble and grabbed Nala, jamming a gun to the side of her head. Nala could hear Loki hiss out a breath of rage.

"Stop torturing my men Loki," demanded Natasha, in a hard voice.

Nala focused her mind on Natasha and attempted to make her move the gun, but a second later Natasha whispered in her ear. "If I feel even a flicker of you a attempting to make me move this gun the next thought in your head will be chased by my bullet." Nala stopped from making any attempt at making the gun move.

The men on the floor suddenly stopped moving and looked dead except that their chests still rose with fell slowly. Seeing that the Shield agents where no longer a threat, the men moved in a loose semi- circle around Natasha.

"So how did you get away form Fury", asked Loki? His body language looked relaxed, except for his eyes which looked lethal.

"I always make a sure I know where the back door is," she replied in a thick Russian accent.

Nala was scared, she looked at Loki and tried to appear as calm as he did but inside was another matter. She didn't want to die; she had just started to live. Having Loki in her life had showed her how closed off to life she really had been.

"How about a trade, you give me the Tesseract and I give you the woman," said Natasha, still holding the gun to Nala's head.

"The Tesseract is gone from this world," replied Thor.

"No. You still have it here. I know you have hidden it. Give it to me and we both can have what we want."

"You think you can bargain with us," inquired Loki, as he took a few steps closer?

She was about to answer when Loki flicked his wrist and instantly Natasha froze to a solid blue. Nala stumbled and fell into Loki's arms. She held onto him tightly while he rubbed a reassuring hand up and down her back.

Thor walked around Natasha and poked her once with his finger. She didn't so much as blink. Loki had turned her into a blue ice sculpture. "I am tempted to take her with us to Asgard and show her our form of justice." He sneered at the woman before walking away and toward Nala and Loki. "Are you hurt little sister," he asked in a softer voice.

"No, I just want to never see that bitch again and to have these strangers out of my house. My brain feels like it is going to overload from all the pain I am feeling from them." Loki placed both of his hands on her either side of her head and a second later all the pain was gone. Sighing with relief, she rested her head against his chest.

"As much as I would love to give Natasha my personal attention I am afraid that we must return her to Shield. They must find out who she is working with, in order to help maintain peace on Midgard. I will take her there now." Pulling away from Nala, Loki kissed her briefly on the lips before telling her to go get some rest while he dealt with their guests.

"I will go with you brother and together we will deal with Fury. The Warriors Three can guard your woman while we are gone."

Before they could leave, she had one question. "How come I didn't freeze? I felt so cold for a split second and then it was gone?"

"The wedding torc has a spell on it to protect you," said Loki simply.

"From everything?"

"Everything except me." He smiled wickedly at her.

Nala blushed and turned to walk back to bed, stopping briefly to watch Thor pile up the Shield men in a heap for Loki to transport. She noticed that there was not even a stain on the floor, or one piece of furniture out of place to show that there had been any struggles. Once in her room she stripping off her clothes and climbed back into bed and thought of how strange her life had become in the last few weeks.

It would be several hours later that she would awaken to Loki pulling her into his arms kissing the back of her neck.

"Don't think I have forgotten that you left the bedroom after I told you to stay." The anger in his voice put her on edge but the soft finger tips doing a gentle rub of her now hard nipples made her soft against him. "You must learn to obey me."

Trying to push his hands off her body, she replied. "I thought the danger was over. I just wanted to make sure that you were not hurt."

He let her go and watched her in the moonlight, as she stood beside the bed, naked with hands on her hips. His lips curved upward in a smile as he watched her frown down at him.

"I am a grown woman and I don't need your permission to go were I want."

"I left you in a safe place. If you had obeyed me you never would have had a gun pressed against your head."

With every word he sounded more angry, she thought. Feeling a little remorse for scaring him she thought to calm him down by adding. "Would it help if I told you I'm sorry", she asked?

"No."

"How about if I told you that you were right and I was wrong?"

"No."

"What if I told you I love you?" she asked in a small soft voice.

He got out of bed then and hugged her to himself. "I have known that you loved me for a long time, but hearing you say the words is something I had not thought you were ready to express. I love you also, but it is because I love you that I must teach you to obey me." Feeling her stiffen in his arms and try to pull away from him, he tightened his embrace to stop her from moving away. "I am a Prince of Asgard and as such do the work of my father. There are many who seek to bring my family down. They will see you as a means to be used against me." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake, while looking down at her face. "If something happens to you I am lost. I need to know that you will heed my words and it is for that reason I must do this."

His words filled her with dread but his hands and lips filled her with fire. Picking her up he placed her on the high bed and continued kissing her. Stroking the inside of her thighs he opened them, stepped closer to her, and continued with his sensual assault. Putting her hands above her head he told her to keep them there, in a stern voice. He started by rubbing her clit gently until he brought her almost to her peak before withdrawing and allowing her to cool down before starting over again. He flicked her nipples and gave them a pinch lightly making her gasp and but he never brought her relief to the fire storm he created. Their minds were joined and he could feel how frantic she was becoming for a release form his touch.

At first she didn't realize what he was doing but when he didn't join with her and continually brought her close to release only to then pull away and refused to allow her to touch him she knew that this was her punishment for disobeying him. Her skin felt so sensitive that even lightest of touches now were making her moan. Looking down she could see his large hard shaft so close to her but then his head dipped low to lick her clit and she cried out his name. Without thought her hips bucked upward to get closer to him, but one firm hand on her hip prevented her from moving. She was so close to climax that when he pulled away this time, she screamed in frustration. Her grip on the sheets above her head tightened until she felt the material rip. Her need for him so great that she began to plead with him to join with her.

Looking down at her he was so tempted to stop and go into her but knew she must first learn to obey him or else he risked loosing her. Seeing her stretched out before him like a sacrifice, wearing nothing but the gold torc around her neck, that proclaiming to all who she belonged to, he felt such possessiveness. Leaning over he asked, "Will you heed me now and forever?"

"Yes!" she shouted.

Satisfied that she had been punished enough he grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust hard and deep into her, filling her entirely with one stroke. He felt her trembling around him as she came undone, her release lasting a long time. Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her checks. Then he began to move within her and with every movement of his hips she cried out with satisfaction, her body's inner muscles trying to milk him of his seed. He started to move harder and faster, drawing legs up till they were over his shoulders. He wanted her to remember this night forever. Finally he poured himself into her and rested his head on her breasts. Withdrawing form her, he lay down on the bed and pulled her over so that she would sleep with her head resting on his chest. Wrapping his arm around her, he didn't bother covering them, knowing her skin was still to sensitive.

Seeing that she was already asleep he spoke softly, "My heart cried out from the first moment I opened my eyes and saw you beside me. Nothing will ever separate you from me."

Closing his eyes he tried to rest knowing in the morning they would leave Midgard and travel to Asgard were she would live forever at his side until the worlds end.

The end.

Thank you to all the many fans that followed along. I had fun writing story and hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

Don't know yet if I am going to do a sequel, still thinking on it.

I am planning on spending some time reading form my fav authors.


End file.
